Nice To Meet You, Too
by Audi Vide Tace
Summary: Amy Hope Cahill. Bookworm. Brave. Beautiful. But she wasn't always like that. This is a collection of drabbles from her perspective.
1. Um, Hi

**I've decided to make a collection of drabbles from Amy's perspective. Why? Because, out of all the people in the clue hunt, she's the one I least understand. **

**Timeframe: Beyond the Grave-ish.**

**Yes, I realize Sinead is a bit OOC. This is also kind of AU, and I wanted to explore a different aspect of her personality.**

Amelia Hope Cahill opened the door to her hotel room, and stepped out into the hall. She was tired. Her bones ached, her head hurt, her vision swam.

But she couldn't be alone in that hotel room for one more second. Nellie and Dan were out—something about going to a legendary recording studio so Nellie could stalk one of her favorite bands. But, and it pained her to admit it, for those few hours she was left alone, she almost missed Dan's incessant immaturity and Nellie's constant state of music-trance.

She got into the elevator and hit lobby. She didn't even know why she did it, she just did. Maybe there would be a movie rental place on the ground floor—or, better yet, a bookstore.

The elevator dinged at the floor below hers, and a harried-looking girl stepped in. The girl shrunk against the back of the mirrored elevator, and her eyes were glued to the screen of a sleek cell phone she held inches from her nose.

A harried-looking girl who was _very _familiar.

Amy coughed, then waved to get the girl's attention.

Sinead Starling looked up.

"Oh, hi, Amy," she said.

Amy was a bit taken aback by the girl's normalcy, but she decided to keep it on that path. "What's up?"

"You know." Sinead waved her fingers in the air. "The usual. You?"

"Same, same."

"How's Dan?" Sinead leaned against the side of the mirror, her fluffy brown hair floating around her head.

"He's, um, good, I guess. What about your brothers?"

"They'll survive." She rolled her eyes.

The elevator dinged at the lobby, and Sinead strode through the open doors.

She was in the middle of the lobby when she turned around, gazed at the slightly confused Amy who was standing just beyond the elevator doors, and said, "Good luck."

Amy nodded.

And then, Sinead Starling walked through the open door onto the Cairo streets.

Amy wondered if she'd actually been talking to the _real _Sinead Starling. She seemed so… normal. Nice, almost. Then Amy shook her head to clear her mind, then went off in search of a bookstore.


	2. Movie Night

**After the Clue Hunt**

**Disclaimed**

Someone once said if you study while hanging upside down, you retain more of the information.

And Amy Cahill was _not _going to take chances with failing her social sciences final.

She was lying on her bed, her long auburn hair brushing against the carpet. She had her social sciences textbook propped up on her chest, tilted over so the tip of her nose almost brushed the glossy pages.

_-The Bill of Rights was passed by Parliament on 16 December 1689.__[2]__It was a re-statement in__statutory form__of the Declaration of Right presented by the__Convention Parliament__to__William and Mary__ in March 1689…_

She yawned, rubbed her eyes with her free hand, and flipped the page.

_-It reestablished the liberty of Protestants to have arms for their defense within the rule of law, and condemned James II of England for "causing several good subjects being Protestants to be disarmed at the same time when__papists__were both armed and employed contrary to law"._

Soooo boooorrriiiinggg…

Then her cell phone rang, and she jolted upright, depositing the textbook facedown, and flipped the screen open.

One unread text message from Evan Tolliver.

She nearly choked on her own tongue, and clicked accept.

**Evan: **Hey.

_Hey? Hey?_ What the heck is "hey" supposed to mean?

Amy got up, and started to pace the distance between the foot of her bed and the door to her—sadly, tiny—closet.

How do you respond to that? Well, how do you respond to that without seeming like an overeager idiot?

Amy was about to yell for Nellie and her sage advice, but she realized that Nellie had gone out to the store, and Fiske and Dan would be no help.

So she breathed in, and typed a response.

**Amy: **Hey. :)

Was that too desperate? Too lame? Too— her phone rang again.

**Evan: **What's up?

The sky? The ceiling? She was _studying_, and was not about to let him know that she had nothing better to do on a Sunday night than study for finals that weren't even announced yet.

**Amy: **Um, not much. Getting ready to go out.

Which she _was_. Dan had mentioned something about going to see some banal box-office gold mine that had just come out in 3d.

**Evan: **Oh cool. With who?

Little brother Dan? Yeah. Exactly what you want to say to the guy you like.

**Amy: **Oh, just Nellie.

Nellie was safe. It wasn't a lie. Nellie would no doubt want to see anything that promised a lot of blown up cars and shirtless guys.

**Evan: **That's too bad.

_Huh? _

**Amy: **Why?

**Evan: **I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me. But since you already have plans…

_Plans that could be cancelled…_

**Amy: **Haha, Dan wants to see some lame movie now, and Nellie promised him she'd take him. They've already left. I'd love to go to a movie with you.

Too desperate? She winced.

**Evan: **Oh, sweet! I'll pick you up in 15.

**Amy: **Can't wait! :)

She couldn't hold back a smile.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last drabble! :) **


End file.
